Elemental Breath
The ability to issue forth a variety of elements from the user's mouth. Capabilities The user can exhale a specific element, but are not limited to the one element. At most times the user breathes normally but can choose to breath a chosen element. Limitation Unlike other elemental abilities, the user does not necessarily receive any other benefits from the use of that element, they only receive the incredibly strong and powerful power and ability to emit it from their mouth alone. Variations *'Fire Breath' - To generate fire within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. The flames can be slightly manipulated only through managing the amount of flames - exhaling a large fireball or exhaling multiple times for a barrage of smaller fireballs could be a useful variety. *Ice Breath - To generate ice within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. The Ice Breath often it manifests as a very odd combination of ice-cold water, freezing whatever it touches, along with a semi-liquid form of ice, and freezing water vapor. Sometimes only one of these forms can be exhaled. *[[Enhanced Breath|'Super Breath']] - To generate within oneself a large and powerful amount of wind, and release it in various forms from the mouth, with varying results. In some cases, it can blow away even large objects if the user puts enough force into it, in other cases it can create a smaller tornado. *'Water Breath' - To generate water within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. It can be used to push or even smash away a target. If manipulated correctly, the user could launch a bullet-fast barrage of rain by shooting water straight up in the air. In some cases, the water is launched so fast, a mere swipe of the head could turn the blast of water into a slicing, crescent wave. *Lightning Breath - To generate thunder within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. Some users can arc the breath off of various substances to creat a form of chain lightning. An interesting aspect of the breath is that even if the attack does not hit dead on, it can still paralyze targets preventing them from escapeing a second shot. *'Poison Breath' - To generate poisonous substance from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. Can be used to set poison on oponent which slowly intoxicates thier system causing sluggish movements, severe weakness and eventualy kill them. *'Acid Breath' - To generate lethally toxic substances from within oneself that will corrode and dissolve anything they touch, and release it in various forms from the mouth. The emitted substances are a step up from simple poison acid, and can be generated in large quantities. Even a small amount is enough to melt even the toughest substances with ease. *[[Earth Manipulation|'Earth Breath']] - To generate from within oneself not necessarily earth based material blasts, but rather a blast that absorbs and emits the tactonic energies that make up the earth through ones breath and lung capacity. Releasing it as destructive shockwaves measuring on and, potentially, off the Richter scale. *'Stone Breath '- To generate a lethal, noxious fume from within oneself that turns anyone who inhales the substance into stone, and release in various forms from the mouth. This rock effect can also be used to a number of degrees, instead of simple prolonged freezing effect, one can emit a spontanious burst of it for quicker stoning effect. Some users of this ability can generate clouds in multiple blasts to hit more targets. *[[Metal Manipulation|'Metal Breath']] - To generate large quantities of metallic substance from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. Streams may manifest as metallic heaps that hit with the force of anvils traveling at 126mph, or as macro-filament razor edged dust clouds that shred the enemy to pieces at the molecular level (see Iron Sand Manipulation). Sometimes, however, the clouds emited are just plumes of big metal shards with pilferate instead. Some users can manipulate the breath for offensive and defensive purposes. *[[Darkness Manipulation|'Shadow Breath']] - To generate large quantities of thick, suffocating mists of dark substance from within oneself and release them in various forms from the mouth. Emitted streams will cloud the targets vision and suffocate their lungs. Sometimes the shadow matter emited can cause lethal burns, as though the mists were hot embers, and can sometimes cause confusion among a crowd, making them act violently towards one another. *[[Plant Manipulation|'Plant Breath']] - To generate spores or seeds from within oneself, able to grow into strong trees, flowers, etc., and release them in various forms from the mouth. *[[Fear Inducement|'Fear Breath']] - To generate intense terror from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth, triggering fear within an opponent and paralyzing them, making them easier prey for stronger attacks. Often times this particular breath can atributed to [[Vibration Emission|'Repelling shockwave']] and Demolition Effect, as the screams can also have heavy concussive aspects, knocking people into the air, fending attacks while attacking and/or shatering solid matter. *'Light Breath '- To generate light from within oneself which can blind or burn victims, and release it in various forms from the mouth. *'Firework Breath' - To generate an explosive firework barrage from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. *'Cosmic Breath '- To generate cosmic radiation from within oneself powerful and release it in various forms from the mouth, with attacks ranging from solar flare to hyper nova level emittances. *'Lava Breath '- To generate lava from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. This elemental breath may be a mixture of Earth and Fire Breaths. The user can breathe a stream of lava or shoot out lava bombs. *'Hell-Fire Breath '- To generate the flames of Hell from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. *[[Air Manipulation|'Storm Breath']] - To generate within oneself a large and powerful amount of wind, and release it in various forms from the mouth, an ability similar to Super Breath (see above), but with a completely different level of control. Instead of merely emitting heavy winds, the user can control the manifestation of the wind they generate. They can create piercing cyclones, destructive twisters, slicing haru's, defensive stormwalls, concussive whirlwinds, and a host of other effects. Some users can use it for healing or status boosting effects. It is possible to also learn to control the air phenomenon they generate. *'Energy Breath '- To generate a blast of energy from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. Multiple Breath Is a sub-power from multi-power, created by fusing two or more breath type Known Users *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) *Brick (Powerpuff Girls) *Dragons (Modern Mythology) *Cobra (Fairy tail) Poison Breath *Natsu (Fairy Tail) Fire Breath *Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) *Cynder (The Legend Of Spyro) *Malefor (The Legend Of Spyro) *Duncan Rosenblatt (Fire breather) *Big Chill (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Pokemon using water/fire/ice moves (Pokemon) *Superman (Superman series) *Firebenders (The Last Airbender Series) *Aokiji (One Piece) *Various characters in Naruto through Ninjutsu *SKORGE (CreativeZoneHappyPlaceLand) *Great Apes (Dragonball) *Corduroy Teddybear (The Powerpuff Bears) Gallery 339 3.jpg|Super Breath (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen). 427430-bigthumbnail.jpg|Fire Breath (Naruto). Adventurecomics7 - superboyfirstfrostbreath.jpg|Ice Breath (DC Comics). Water generation2.png|Water Breath (Naruto). Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Generation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Magic powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Electrical-Based Powers